Datei:JBB 2014 4tel-Finale 4 4 - Diverse vs. Perplexx23 (prod. by Ification)
Beschreibung Diverse: https://www.facebook.com/Diverserapmusic Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/DiverseRapMusic Merch: http://www.merchandisee.de/Diverse:::... Management: https://www.facebook.com/LucKeyStudio Beat: https://www.facebook.com/SkytechMediaBerlin?fref=ts Beat: https://www.facebook.com/Ification571 Mix: https://www.facebook.com/VindOfficial Recording: https://www.facebook.com/bionicbeatz Schnitt: https://www.facebook.com/VocalOfficial Klamotten: https://www.facebook.com/OfficialAlanKush Cashisclay: https://www.facebook.com/CASHISCLAY94 Part 1 ich bitte dich julian van wegner, du kannst kein gegner für mich sein vorher glaubt man mir das ich tupac gesehen hab cool ja erwähn selber wieder wie hässlich du bist wenn´s dir zu schaffen macht dann sag nicht es beschäftigt dich nicht egal ob schreiben oder freestylen,du hast keine guten texte und von´ nem typen kassiert der grad ma 2 minuten rappte doch weil ich nett bin geb ich dir von meinem preis einfach n´paar zehner denn deine jacken seh´n aus wie aus ´nem scheiß altkleidercontainer doch am schlimmsten find ich ,das du selber der größte hering bist und dann über leute wie punch und kynda dünnenwitze machst ey du bist schlecht wie´n typ …... der schlecht ist und hast andauernd ´ne fahne wie ecken und ich bin schlagfertig wie sahne um deine sprache zu sprechen man mir ist echt egal ob jemand meinen rapstil mag du bleibst künstlich und lässt dich verbiegen - nenn dich plexiglas mein ausscheiden berechtigt doch mein comeback verdient du bist so schlecht das julien sich bei mir bedankt wenn du fliegst Part 2 erzähls den leuten du hast bei mir nach ´nem feature gebettelt da bin ich ja wirklich mal gespannt wer dich denn dieses ma´ rettet wie wär´s mit ein´m aus deiner crew - guter witz oder ein´ den ich schon umgebracht hab und der beleidigt ist wie du ob du mich für den korb damals nicht leiden kannst ist mir echt latte doch maurice drehte dir clips und wartet seitdem auf die patte denk dir was aus über mich doch es ändert trotzdem nichts dran das du mir schon zu vbt zeiten nur props geben kannst und glaub mir als ich aufm gig bei tim als backup erfahren hab das esmaticx mit deiner kleinen schwester geschlafen hat konnt ich verstehen das du verletzt warst und in der quali weil dein stolz gekränkt war so ´ne hetzjagd gestartet hast. und obwohl ich wie´n clown paar grimassen zieh sag ich dir mit ernster mine das du deine traumblase platzen siehst denn bist raus machen alle einen drauf wie beim apre´s ski doch sei als lieferant froh das du auch ma ne Packung kriegst Part 3 diggah das wars hier jetzt du fliegst doch du warst in der letzten zeit wirklich erfolgreich denn du hast vor kurzem karies besiegt klasse das dir doch noch irgendwer nach paar jahr´n die zähne macht (Glückwunsch) weil sich davor selbst jeder zahnarzt geekelt hat ohne gegenrunde noch fast zu verlieren ist peinlich – klar denn ich gewinn´ schon battles an den´ ich nich ma beteiligt war eins is klar,hätt´er sich gewehrt wärst du gar nicht weiter und mit deiner gammligen kippe fühlst du dich sogar noch cooler als kynda ich frag mich wat du von ihm willst und warum du auf deine gabe schwörst denn deine lines hat man vor jahr´n schon in der rba gehört warte - deine elfmeterschießenline hatte Kollegah die mit dem trampolin Blumio und .. ach im endeffekt schon jeder alter du zabel verschickst täglich schwule herzen im privaten chat und merkst nicht das dein „schmatz“ mehr auf die nerven geht als ALS man für deine quali saß´t du fast ein jahr am text doch du scheiterst direkt schön das du mal dabei warst perplexx HOOK: perplex,man hat´s dir prophezeit wer sich nicht entwickelt brauch sich auch nicht zu wundern wenn das niveau nicht reicht du denkst das du hier gewinnst und dann den thron besteigst doch vor mir rettet dich kein hingezweckter nomenreim perplex,man hat´s dir prophezeit wer sich nicht entwickelt brauch sich auch nicht zu wundern wenn das niveau nicht reicht du holst den titel nie solang der schwamm deine ikone bleibt und du dir nur wenn du nach essensresten pulst die krone greifst Kategorie:Videos